Free Falling
by Superhumannn
Summary: Haunted by the memories of her brother's death 16 year old Victoria Justice and her parents pack up and move back to America. Avan Jogia deep, dark, and mysterious he was an outsider never got along with anybody and never showed emotions. The girls swoon over him they practically threw themselves at him but he only had eyes for one girl. ***FULL SUMMARY INSIDE STORY***
1. Prologue

**_FULL SUMMARY:  
_**

**The mystery**

Haunted by the memories of her brother's death 16 year old Victoria Justice and her parents pack up and move back to America.

**There was something about him**

New school, new friends, and a new identity she wants to forget the past not remember that day or any of the ones before that, but a certain boy won't allow her to forget anything.

**Mysterious**

Avan Jogia deep, dark, and mysterious he was an outsider never got along with anybody and never showed emotions. The girls swoon over him they practically threw themselves at him but he only had eyes for one girl….

**Hunted**

He kept her safe but from what in particular she was the key they told him and that he was meant to keep her safe by all means, but what if work turns into something more… SOMETHING DANGEROUS

**Once in a while, right in the middle of ordinary… Love comes along and brings you a fairytale…**

* * *

**_May angels lead you in._**  
**_ Hear you me my friends._**  
**_ On sleepless roads the sleepless go._**  
**_ May angels lead you in._**

* * *

_A/N: Please comment only five comments and I will give you the next chapter ok... Enjoy  
_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or the lyrics above_

* * *

I was lying in my room the fresh smell of the white paint filled my nostrils, mom and dad were re-painting the house, it wasn't the first time but it certainly would be the last. I closed my eyes, tears fresh ones were coming, my face was hot, and I just couldn't process anymore of this. I could hear his voice calling for me the light whisper and the faint hum of his motorcycle that is the last memory I have of him. I turned over I wouldn't let it out as much as I missed him it would have just been too painful to let it go, to make it seem that I was okay with him being gone. My mother believed I needed to let him go cry, grieve, do something but I couldn't... I just couldn't let go.

'Victoria' my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs 'I need you to go and load up the last of your stuff in the truck' she said.

For awhile I didn't say anything I just wallowed in my own self pity. My last day in Australia sucked I was leaving my friends and family, I was leaving shoe stores, ballet studios, baking classes, and even more important my brother. I knew when I didn't say anything she would come upstairs and look for me but when walked in my room I didn't expect to see her skin blotchy and red, the wrinkles in her face noticeable, and her shoulder hanging forward no I didn't expect that but what I didn't expect is for me to look the same way.

'Tori honey what's wrong? Have you been crying sweetie?' she asked I was about to say no when I felt the hot tears stream down my face I couldn't cry, no, I just could not let him go I could not let them think that I was broken. I straightened my back out wiped my tears gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek and walked out my door to get the rest of my stuff. Moving was in my nature but this move meant a lot to them, they couldn't take it and I couldn't either. We didn't want to be known as that poor family that lost a member due to a mugging we wanted to be known as something other than that. The looks I got from kids the first day I went back to school confirmed that everyone knew. I was in the schools grapevine for two months straight probably longer if I didn't up and disappear at the last minute.

As soon as I got to the truck I let the tears fall freely my knees gave way and I crumpled down to the ground. I put my head in my hands I needed his comfort, his hugs, his calming voice, I didn't just loose a brother that day I lost a friend and my parents lost a piece of them. I heard my mom yelling looking for me I couldn't stop crying to answer her, images of that night flashed in my head, I should've died with him but I didn't. When my mom found me I was still crying she tried comforting me, soothing me, promising it would be okay, but my mom knew nothing. Promises were bound to be broken I just wish she knew that.


	2. Chapter 1: Clueless

**_ Chapter 1: Clueless ~ told in Beck's P.O.V:_**

**_A reflection period on the past and present_**

* * *

_A/N: Please comment only five comments and I will give you the next chapter OK... Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or the lyrics below_

* * *

**_It's a long day living in Reseda_**

**_There's a freeway runnin' through the yard_**

**_And I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her_**

**_I'm a bad boy for breakin her heart_**

* * *

Beck's P.O.V:

It was an opportunity of a lifetime the guardians had called upon me that evening. I was a little taken back since I was cast upon as the enemy the memory lies in my brain as a scar she was sacrificed for something she didn't do. It took a while to get out of my bed I was cautious because my every step was being watched. The last time I was called upon by the guardians she had showed up again but in different form it was weird unnatural everyone in other worlds were talking about even the guardians we had all feared and hoped for her return but something about her that time made her change the next time she came. When news got out about her return her people were happy seeking searching for hoping she was alright.

The guardians heard of something like this happening and feared her safety but every time she died she just came back. To say I was in love would be putting it lightly I was sent to protect her the first time we met; on her dad's farm in the neck of a small town...

* * *

**Past**

The hot sun beamed down making all the towns people spend their day indoors but the climate was vast for getting the crops harvested and re-planted. I was sent on my first guardian mission to protect a young princess from the Greek mythology time period. It was early settlement Georgia the towns were filled with the hustle and bustle of the colonist. I was off to the Vega's farm, there laid a beautiful maiden on the grass her eyes closed whispering words barely heard. I approached the farm cautiously making sure not to startle her I was captivated by her image her lips full and pink, her hair flowing and plentiful, her legs could go for miles, but then there was that uncertainty in my gut. I felt something towards her, a certain pull, but before I could pull away from my thoughts and talk to her I heard a sharp clunk come from the barn and a loud horrific grunting sound. Before I could react I notice the large shape coming from the shadows in the barn I take off running in that direction leaving her there dazed and confused.

As soon as I step in the barn I brace myself for the worst but what lies ahead is worst. The tattered walls of the old ratty barn is covered with what I suspect is the blood of a human the words spelled out in it cause me to suspect that the girl I encountered today on the grass is the one I am looking for. I sprint my way back to her hoping she is still there. When I can't find her I panic the adrenaline kicks in and I'm in search of her. Once I circle the perimeter twice I move on to the apple fields going by foot would take too long. So I decided to go with more of an airborne view my wings unfold showing their true nature and causing me to ascend higher up to locate her. All I remember after that is finding her and vanishing two months later whatever killed her father caught up with us and slashed her neck. It took years to get over her and as the years progressed I suppressed all the memories we had trying to find any and every reason not to remember her.

* * *

**Present**

I trudged along the painted road of the terrible hideout the guardians insisted on having. I laughed at the misleading memories I had with her a few more times when she came back. Like the time we held our breaths to see who could survive the longest even though I knew she would win it was nice to try. I was the happiest with her but the last time I saw her, the last touch, kiss , or hug I had gotten from her was over a hundred years ago and I could still feel the way she kissed me, hugged me, or even touched me. Stepping into the corridor that would surely lead me to them I braced myself for my mission hoping and praying she returned even if it was a decade early I could dream and hope right?

* * *

Please leave some feedback... I will probably update again today not to sure jsut comment and if get a lot I will update. Uhmmmm... look out for my glee fanfiction called 'Dreaming Out Loud'...If you want a character in this or even that story pm me.


	3. Force Field

**DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS... JUST OBVIOUS REASONS**

* * *

**And all I can taste is this moment**  
**And all I can breathe is your life**  
**When sooner or later it's over**  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**_Force Field- An invisible barrier of exerted strength or impetus._**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V:

I couldn't sleep my first week in America I was too busy drowning in my tears I could never process the real reason they wanted to leave or even why. I was too connected to Australia to leave, to let go, to do anything after my break down I had gather up enough of my composure to actually talk to my mother. I didn't think the conversation could get any worst but that was putting that lightly I ended up storming off leaving her to wallow in her own self pity my blonde hair had been dyed before I left Australia I wanted to forget everything that made me think of him, I wanted a new me and not one that was put together and stayed together because of my brother.

I get out of my bed wondering around my room before pulling on my ugg boots over my sweat pants. I walk out of the house phone in one hand and the thought of how everything is so freaking messed up now. I start to run maybe all my problems will be gone, lifted off my shoulders, melted away, hopefully I will forget that horrible night. I put my head phones in and drown out the world around letting the lyrics move me, pan me out, tell my story. I stop because the feeling in my chest tightens letting me know I'm in way to deep this time that maybe I shouldn't be trying to forget him or anything but I soon push that ridiculous feeling aside and keep running. I run until I feel better or at least convince myself I feel better.

I return home with a bag from Starbucks in my hand and the thought of dying and crying on my mind. I have to close my eyes a few times to steady my breathing and calm me down to keep the tears from not flowing, to make sure they never see me broken... ever again. I walk into my room shower and get dressed I walk to the park across the street I make sure to turn off my phone leaving all contact behind. I sit underneath a big oak tree watching the dogs play fetch with their owners, the kids with their parents, the couples laughing together walking hand in hand, and the elderly people playing cards. I'm envious of their happiness of the fact they are oblivious to the fact that life is too short and that every second shouldn't be wasted.

I sit my head up against the rough exterior of the huge tree and I close my eyes hoping I disappear. I hear a shrieking noise and then feel something licking my face I get up abruptly currently pissed off. l look at the little fur ball that did this and my eyes soften I reach down and start to rub its belly then a girl around my age runs over her eyes wide as saucers standing about nearly two feet away she stops and looks me over.

'_Oh my god_' she whispers before continuing 'It's you, you really came back this time, a little early aren't we?' she say and asks at the same time I stare at her confused and a little bit dazed by how familiar she looks like I have seen her before.

'Uhmm sorry I don't know you' I say a little unsure of how she knew I was coming back here to _America_.

'Ohhh yeah sorry you just look like someone I know' she says extending her hand to help me up.

'Victoria, but call me Tori' I say telling her my name.

'Catherine Valentine, Cat for short.' she says hugging me.

'Well it's nice to meet you but I have to go.' I say turning and accidentally pushing a girl causing her to fall; I guess that is what I get for lying.

'I'm so sorry I didn't see you there.' I say helping her up she looks at me and just as Cat did her eyes go huge and she mutters a couple of words barely audible for me to hear.

'Well no one ever sees me so I guess I can't say I blame you, I'm January Thomas I see you met my cousin already.' she says gesturing to Cat. With a quick glance at the eye I would have never guessed those two to be related they were complete opposites Cat had long dark hair as on the other hand January had short blonde hair.

I walked away having enough of introductions I had come here to escape reality not meet people. All I was concerned about was trying to piece together my thought, the visions I have been getting since my brother died, and the little voice that always seemed to warn me when danger was near. Right know all I was focused on was the little **force field** I had built up around me, the wall that separated me from insanity and regret-fullness.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS...


End file.
